White Omens
by ItsJustAFalconThing
Summary: Raven hears about Summer's final mission.


"You need to talk to her, Raven, it's a suicide mission!" Qrow shouted in the thick of the woods just north of Mistral.

"I cannot abandon the Tribe. We've had this discussion. I can't leave, not even for her." Raven replied in her usual detached tone.

It had been what, seven years? Seven years since Raven had left her happiness, her daughter? Her fiance? And for what? To run a clan of thieves and murderers who were blackmailing her?

Not that she ever told them that. She just left.

"Raven, Summer is going to get herself killed!" her twin growled.

"Summer is capable. Silver eyes remember?"

"Not against these people! The mission could be linked to Salem!"

The chief froze.

"Nice to see you're finally listening. Please Raven, you need to talk her out of this." Qrow spoke firmly.

Raven heaved a sigh with her next words, "I can't leave Qrow. I'll see if I can see what will happen but I physically cannot leave."

It would put them in more danger.

Qrow cursed and glared at his twin sister before turning on his heel and uttering a single word.

"Traitor."

And with that, he shifted into a crow and flew away.

That night, Raven called upon her semblance. Clairvoyance. Unlike most semblances, hers was always active. During battle she could catch a glimpse of the opponent's next move and block accordingly. Outside of combat she could focus on certain scenarios, like what the tribe would encounter the next day. At night she even saw glimpses of her own future, or her family's.

Raven focused on her fiance.

Summer and Raven were close. The bird had confided in her team leader a lot more than she initially thought she would and eventually they fell in love. Raven was finally ready to turn her back on her tribe and never return, no matter how they threatened her.

Yang was to be Raven and Summer's daughter. Their first in what they both agreed would be at least two or three since Raven thought it'd be likely they'd have twins if she carried. Tai agreed to sire for his team mates and the pair couldn't think of anyone they'd rather have be the biological father.

Raven opted to carry little Yang.

She carried her little dragon for nine months, Summer forever by her side as they waited the arrival of their child.

A month after Yang was born she received the image that made her run.

A man in a grimm mask, one traditional to high ranking members of the tribe, stood and faced a blonde with lilac eyes. The blonde blinked and her eyes went blood red when she launched herself at the man. He readied his sword and the vision cut.

Raven shot awake that night in a cold sweat, covering her mouth to muffle her scream. Summer woke up right next to her and quickly pulled the bird into an embrace.

"I've got you… It's alright sweetie…" the smaller huntress whispered and Raven broke down, crying into her shoulder.

She was gone by dawn.

"Get it together Raven…" the bird growled at herself. She had to think about the future, not the past.

When she thought about Summer she saw an image of the white cloak standing by a cliff. The cloak itself was transparent and seemed to be breaking off in white petals. Behind the white cloak was a stone and then another red cloak. The girl under the red had her head down as she mumbled under her breath. When she looked up, Raven was shocked to find a Miniature Summer. She was finally able to hear what the girl was saying.

"I miss you momma… I hope to make you proud one day…" the child whimpered.

Raven paled and bid herself closer to the stone, silently begging that it wasn't what she thought. She felt tears in her eyes when she saw Summer's emblem and name carved into the rock.

Thus Kindly We Scatter.

The minute that Raven read the phrase the image broke away and she woke up sobbing.

It was three months later when Raven received word Summer was declared dead. It was quite the yelling match she had to have with the elders before she was finally permitted to go to Patch.

She waited in the trees and watched the altar below her where her brother stood with a child on either side of him. One was a seven year old blonde with lilac eyes while the other was a miniature Summer who couldn't have been more than five. They all stood and talked to the grave like someone was there and tears were shed.

She waited an hour in her raven form for the trio to leave. When they walked under her, Qrow sent her a knowing glare. The bird just avoided his gaze and waited.

After a moment or so she swooped down and shifted, landing on two feet in the grass. She slowly took off her grimm helmet and fell to her knees beside the stone.

"Of all people… I know I don't deserve to be here… But damn it you don't deserve to be gone…" the bird started and felt tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry my love…"

And she cried until nightfall.


End file.
